


美丽新世界

by catonmars



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: EVA梗OOC且与真人无关





	美丽新世界

1.

“哟！托马斯。”  
  
托马斯刚走进酒吧就见吧台旁的人向他招手，他假装没看到，径直朝后场办公室的方向迈步。  
  
“老板，卡莱尔先生等你很久了。”年轻的酒保喊托马斯，以防他老板没听见，还伸手指指坐在面前的男人。托马斯步子一顿，脚后跟打了个转往吧台走。  
  
“汤姆，你声音可以再大一点。”托马斯无力地瞥一眼汤姆，又把视线转向先前招呼他的男人，“酒柜最里面的那瓶麦卡伦1928，这家伙买单。”他说。  
  
“喂喂，我们多年不见，你舍得一碰面就让人家破财嘛。”男人靠近托马斯。  
  
“别装可爱，卡莱尔。你压根就不可爱。”托马斯嫌弃地抖掉肩膀上的手。  
  
“喜新厌旧的男人，”卡莱尔一脸托马斯对他始乱终弃的表情，“从前看月亮的时候叫人家小甜甜，现在有了新人就叫我走远点。”  
  
“没听说老板有女朋友啊，”汤姆歪头，“我来这里快一年了，在您之前也没见过他有男朋友。”  
  
“我不是他男朋友哦，年轻人。”卡莱尔摇摇食指，然后面带笑容地注视托马斯的冷脸，“还是老样子啊，托马斯。酷到没朋友。”  
  
“废话说够了？”托马斯起身，“我很忙，没空跟你扯淡。”  
  
“别急嘛，”卡莱尔把托马斯按回座位。“我找你有正事，这事非你不可。”  
  
“非我不可？”  
  
“非你不可。”  
  
托马斯复又起身，“另寻高明吧。我帮不了你。”  
  
“不是让你重回驾驶舱。”卡莱尔抢在托马斯离开前说明。  
  
托马斯收回接触地面的一条长腿，然后慢慢地坐直身体。他接过汤姆递来的酒杯呷了一口，低头盯着杯里的威士忌瞧，琥珀色的液体流光溢彩。好像你的眼睛，谁对他这么说过。  
  
“我们……”卡莱尔开口，略微停顿，“上头决定启用初号机了。”  
  
他看了一眼托马斯，继续道：“你离开后，基地中符合条件能够进行战斗的人寥寥无几。虽然我们赢了使徒对人类第二次冲击的战役，且自第二使徒被捕后，到现在为止，还没有新的使徒来袭。但是，上方的压力却一直有增无减。那次战役死了近五万人，Neru对外的公信力开始降低，民众对我们的存在能否保护全人类产生了怀疑，甚至有人提出解散这个组织。”  
  
“嗯哼。”托马斯喝下半杯麦卡伦。  
  
“为了挽回Neru的形象，向大家表明，我们的存在是必要的。上方决定……决定用第二使徒作为诱饵，吸引第三使徒主动攻击。参与这场战斗的主力，就是初号机。我们对初号机的修复工作，其实，去年就完成了，只是缺一位驾驶员。即使有身体素质各方面都达标的人，同步率的问题却无法解决。我考虑过联系你，但一想到你离开时的决绝姿态，还是放弃了这个想法。直到最近，我们终于找到了新的驾驶员。”  
  
“一群疯子。”托马斯冷哼道，“按照那群蠢货的命令行事的你也是。”  
  
酒吧里的灯光闪烁，光线明暗交织，偶有冰块迸裂声，俩人都没有说话。  
  
卡莱尔率先打破沉默，“你不想了解新的驾驶员吗？初次适配同步率高达100%的人。”  
  
“没兴趣。”托马斯饮尽残酒，“不用你买单了，赶紧走人。”他离开吧台，卡莱尔的下句话让他停住了脚步。  
  
“是他弟弟。”  
  
  
2.  
  
阿沙  
  
阿沙、阿沙  
  
阿沙听到有人呼唤他的名字，声音忽近忽远，熟悉又陌生。  
  
你是谁？他问。  
  
还记得我吗？鹅绒被般的男声，不高不低，舒适熨帖。  
  
我认识你。阿沙肯定地说，我只是想不起来你的名字。  
  
阿沙。男声又喊了一遍。  
  
……默，海默。阿沙说，弗莱迪·海默，对吗。你，和我，我们，不在一起。这里是法兰克福，你在哪里？  
  
没有答复。阿沙仿佛看见了弗莱迪的实体：他温暖的手指抚摸着阿沙，依次掠过额头、眼睛、鼻梁、双唇和下颚，最后在左边脸颊停留。阿沙想要握住他的手，仅仅轻微地触碰，弗莱迪便如同被阳光侵袭得雾一般消散开来。  
  
我在等你。在彻底销声匿迹前，弗莱迪说。  
  
“你什么时候出发？”施穆尔从餐盘里抬头。  
  
“明天。”阿沙正和胡萝卜较劲，太难吃了。  
  
施穆尔举起勺子，把自己盘子里的西蓝花和阿沙碟子里的胡萝卜作了交换。“西蓝花更难吃。”他说。  
  
“比胡萝卜强。”阿沙埋头用餐。  
  
“你为什么回去来着？”施穆尔问。  
  
“我有家人在那边。”阿沙说。  
  
“你好像说过这回事，最近吗？我记不清了。”施穆尔喝一口汤，是冷的。  
  
“五年前。星期六的早上，我还问你，梦见长久没有碰面的家人代表什么。”阿沙吃掉最后一朵西蓝花放下叉子。  
  
“血亲之间的心灵感应，常常发生在性命攸关的时刻。关于你的梦，要么代表你出事了，这显然不可能，你在我面前问问题；要么就是对方出事了。”施穆尔尝试回忆他那天的答复，“我这么说的？”  
  
“祝贺你还没有推开老年痴呆那扇门，或者说，在你打算开门那刻及时收手了。”阿沙喝一口汤，凉的，他皱眉把碗推到一边。  
  
施穆尔擦擦嘴，没理会阿沙的说话方式，他俩一直互相吐槽，记性差这点阿沙都快说烂了。“你确定对方还活着？”他说，“离你的梦毕竟过去五年了。”  
  
“上帝关上门的同时给你开了一扇窗啊，施穆尔，还搭着梯子呢。”阿沙低头瞧手机，“性命攸关和生命垂危还是有区别的。”  
  
“好吧。”施穆尔耸肩，“愿不是一趟徒劳无功，我会想你的，吾友。”  
  
“我又不是去了不回来，”阿沙抬头看他，“管理一下你的表情，好恶心。”  
  
“太过分了！阿沙同学，竟然说朋友的真情流露恶心。”施穆尔模仿日本漫画里，被男生拒绝时的女生，一脸泫然欲泣。“你不是喜欢日本女孩嘛。像不像！”  
  
“你去做个手术再说日语就更像了。”阿沙同学翻了个白眼。  
  
“ひどいよ（太过分了）。”施穆尔捏着嗓子从善如流。  
  
“你怎么会有女朋友？”阿沙叹气。  
  
“我长得帅。”  
  
我懒得吐槽了，阿沙端着托盘离开餐桌。  
  
施穆尔跟上他，“你去那边还是Evangelion驾驶员？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“据我了解新英格兰目前统共只有两架Evangelion可以使用，他们都有各自的驾驶员。”  
  
“你漏了初号机。”  
  
“不是战损过大，丢掉不用了？”  
  
“已经修复完毕了。”  
  
＃  
  
插入栓插入  
插入栓固定完毕  
开始第一次接触  
插入栓注水  
  
 **我们对此深表遗憾**  
  
主电源接通，动力传送至所有回路  
  
 **弗莱迪·海默在对抗第二使徒的冲击中牺牲了**  
  
进行第二次接触  
A神经连接无异常  
  
 **是的，非常抱歉，我们没有发现遗骸**  
  
LCL电量正常  
思考形态切换为英语  
  
 **他当时驾驶着初号机**  
  
初期接触没有任何问题  
双向回路开通  
同步率100%  
谐波均为正常值没有失控现象  
  
阿沙  
  
阿沙、阿沙  
  
他听见有人呼唤他的名字。阿沙在LCL中睁开双眼，看到微笑的脸孔和一对蓝眼睛——是弗莱迪。即使分隔数年，毫无任何联络，再见却未觉疏离陌生。笑脸的主人伸出手来：  
  
“You came.”  
  
阿沙微笑回应。  
  
“You called.”  
  
  
Thomas：桑总和海默都是EVA驾驶员，进Neru前就认识。第二使徒冲击海默是他看着挂的（我的错）没来得及救，之后离开基地开酒吧做老板了。老同学来找他重操旧业，处理初号机的问题，他当然不干啦，人搬出Asa这个原因，桑总对他的存在知道一点，不是全部。好朋友（人活着可能就是男朋友）的弟弟，不能放着不管，回去了呗。桑总是除海默以外最了解EVA的人且战斗力极高。  
  
Freddie：事实上没挂，和初号机同化了。他和Asa拥有心灵感应且把人叫到身边来了，来了以后，这俩要毁灭世界，没错，不是拯救世界。  
  
Asa：又是弟弟设定的Asa，我好喜欢他俩德国骨科哦。非常牛B，非常厉害，海默和他从小一个在英国，一个在德国（我看了Asa说德语的视频，苏就一个字）。为什么要分开成长，这俩的基因问题，有点渚薰的设定。不是纯种人类，弗莱迪发现了这点，而且吧，他俩早在一起，世界就要早点毁灭，善待世界。  
  
卡莱尔：随便编的名字。桑总和海默的同学，后来是同事，赤木律子博士的人设。  
  
施穆尔：‘穿条纹睡衣的男孩儿’里的角色。EVA驾驶员，Asa的好基友，有女朋友。  
  
汤姆（差点忘了）：暂时在酒吧工作，和桑总住在一起，Asa搬进去后就是三个人。他不一定驾驶EVA，也可能开高达。  
  



End file.
